Treasure Map - Cavendish
General Info | Stamina1 = | Battles1 = | Difficulty1 = | Conditions1 = | Manuals = }} Notes *This page is a WIP. Add if you can. *Rewards differ per League. Tips on How to Beat Treasure Map - Cavendish! FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap *See Treasure Map for general info on Treasure Maps Recommended Support Units These characters will boost your Treasure Points earned and will have their stats boosted as well. Double Treasure Points, Stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10.: *Nico Robin Slicing Winds Captor 1.5x Treasure Points, Stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Gladius Blast to Capture Slicing Winds *Sakazuki Trembling Calamity 1.35x Treasure Points, Stats boosted by 1.35x and Special CD -5: *Issho New Naval HQ's Strongest *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Whirl Spider Squard Traitorous Son *Silvers Rayleigh Old Man Watching Over the New Age 1.2x Treasure Points, Stats boosted by 1.2x and Special CD -3: *Roronoa Zoro East Blue Master Swordsman *Vinsmoke Judge Science Military Germa 66 *Leo the Warrior Brave and Gallant Dwarf *Princess Shirahoshi Ryugu Kingdom Royal Princess *Zoro the Pirate Hunter Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again *Hawk Eyes Mihawk - Black Blade: Night *Hawk Eyes Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Lucci: Beastman World Government Monster *Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru *Pica Donquixote Pirates *Sabo Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff *Sabo: Neo Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff *Raizo of the Mist Wano Country Ninja *Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma Government Human Weapon: Neo *Hawk Eyes Mihawk: Neo *Man-Eating Bartolomeo Captain of the Barto Club Pirates *Luffy's Tea Party *Sanji's Tea Party *Chopper's Tea Party *Brook's Tea Party *Wanda: Kingsbird Mokomo Dukedom *Carrot: Kingsbird Mokomo Dukedom *Shirahoshi Ryugu Kingdom Royal Princess *Riku Doldo III *Toy Soldier Thunder Soldier *Captain Buggy Unbeatable Chop-Chop Man *King Neptune, The Sea God King of the Ryugu Kingdom *Smoker: Autumn Rain Chambres *Scarlet *Saw-Tooth Arlong Arlong Pirates Captain *Blenheim Whitebeard's Ninth Division Commander *Foxfire Kin'emon: Neo *Rebecca Future of the Former Dressrosa Royal Family *Viola Princess of the Former Dressrosa Royal Family *Kyros Hero of the Former Dressrosa Royal Family *Bellamy the Hyena Assassin for the Current King of Dressrosa Tips on How to Beat Treasure Map - Cavendish FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Mini Bosses *Round 1: *Round 2: *Round 3: Your entire team will get paralyzed for 2 turns and get blinded (SFX removed) for 2 turns. *Round 4: *Round 5: :*'HP:'500,000 (+45,000 per TM Level) :*'ATK:' 5,100 (+232 per TM Level) :*'Pre-emptive:' Swaps your captain with one of your middle row units. Turns into STR typing. Gains a 99 turn debuff protector. :*'Upon Death:' Recovers to 30% and lowers crews ATK by 99% for 2 turns. *'Thoughts:' *Round 1: *Round 2: *Round 3: *Round 4: *Round 5: & 5 high DEF 6 HP fodders. Higher HP as you get a higher NAV level. :*Spawns with 3 mobs. :*'HP:' HP: 592,000 (+53,280 per TM Level) :*'ATK:' 5,412 (+243 per TM Level) :*'Pre-emptive:' Limit chain multiplier to 1.1x for 2 turns. Despair both captains for 2 turns. :*'Turn 2:' Enrages (1.5x ATK). :*'Upon Death:' Revives to 20% HP and Silences all character's special for 2 turns. *'Thoughts:' *Round 1: *Round 2: *Round 3: *Round 4: *Round 5: :*Spawns with 4 other mobs with a 99 turn 1-hit Great Barrier :*'HP:' 650,000 (+58,500 per TM Level) :*'ATK:' 3,600 (+192 per TM Level) :*'Pre-emptive:' Gives entire crew RCV orbs, 99 turn debuff protector, and heals 200,000 HP per turn. :*'Turn 1:' Gains a 1-hit Great barrier. :*'HP < 20%:' Binds 4 characters for 10 turns, heals back to full HP, & enrages. *'Thoughts:' *Round 1: *Round 2: *Round 3: *Round 4: *Round 5: :*'HP:' 1,080,000 (+97,200 per TM Level) :*'ATK:' 4,200 (+192 per TM Level) :*'Pre-emptive:' Locks chain multiplier to 3x, makes perfects easier to hit, gives your crew STR & DEX orbs, and gains Counter Buff that will deal 10% of damage dealt that turn. *'Thoughts:' *Round 1: *Round 2: *Round 3: *Round 4: and 2 other mobs :*'HP:' ~444,000 (+ 39,000 per TM Level) :*'ATK:' ~4,320 (+ 199 per TM Level) :*'Pre-emptive:' 99 turn delay protection and gains a 2 turn threshold damage reduction (reduces damage above 50,000 by 99%). *Round 5: and 2 other mobs :*'HP:' 1,450,000 (+130,500 per TM Level) :*'ATK:' 5,390 (+242 per TM Level) :*'Pre-emptive:' Paralyze all units by 2 turns and converts all slots to BOMB. :*'Interrupt:' When using Type or Class boost, clears all buffs and debuffs. :*'Under 20%:' Enrages, resummons grunts, orb shuffle including block and non-type. :*'''Grunts: every 2 Turns: '''one does a 15% HP cut, the other will bind random for 1 unit for 2 turns (Turn 4, 6, 8, 10, etc.). Walkthrough for Cavendish Team Builder Helper